Das große Erwachen
by Christine82
Summary: Prequel zu Die Rückkehr des Arsene Lupin. Spielt während der Schulzeit von Martin, Vin und Tony und erzählt, wie Tony an die Lupins geraten ist. Slash im letzten Teil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört mir. Auch der Titel nicht.

Das große Erwachen

Gelangweilt ließ Tony seinen Blick über die Masse seiner Mitschüler wandern. Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien. Der weitläufige Platz vor dem Ehrfurcht einflössenden Gebäude des Theodore Roosevelt – Internats war überlaufen mit Schülern, Lehrern und Eltern, na ja eher weniger mit Eltern als mit Chauffeuren und Kindermädchen, die hier waren um die Kinder ihrer Arbeitgeber abzuholen, Auf der langen und breiten Auffahrt reihte sich eine teure schwarze Limousine an die andere. Tony lockerte seine Krawatte und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Die Sonne schien und er schwitzte entsetzlich in seiner dunkelblauen Schuluniform, obwohl er im Schatten des Schulgebäudes stand. Sein Gepäck hatte er neben sich ins Gras gestellt. Es war nicht viel. Nur ein Koffer mit seinen Schuluniformen und Sportsachen und ein Rucksack mit den Schulsachen. Er gähnte. Der Chauffeur seines Vaters kam mal wieder zu spät. Das hatte schon beinahe Tradition. Er hätte doch Vincent Fitzgeralds Angebot annehmen und mit ihm und seinem Bruder nach New York zurückfahren sollen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Fitzgerald-Zwillinge, deren Gepäck gerade in einen schwarzen Mercedes geladen wurde. Der stellvertretende Schuldirektor Russell stand mit Martin Fitzgerald bei dem Auto und sprach auf ihn ein. Tony musste grinsen. Martin gab sich zwar alle Mühe, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen wie unangenehm ihm das Gespräch war. Bestimmt ging es wieder um seinen Onkel. Der war vergangene Woche zum Bezirksstaatsanwalt ernannt worden. Seitdem „verfolgte" Russell die Zwillinge auf Schritt und Tritt und versuchte bei ihnen gut Wetter zu machen. Nicht, dass die Fitzgeralds nicht vorher schon einflussreich und wohlhabend gewesen wären. Aber bei derartigen Gelegenheiten schien sich Russell schlagartig daran zu erinnern. Jetzt betrat auch Vincent, von allen nur Vin genannt, die Szenerie. Er sagte etwas. Vermutlich, dass sie los müssten. Jedenfalls schüttelte er jetzt dem stellvertretenden Direktor die Hand zum Abschied. Martin machte noch eine Bemerkung, die Russell dazu veranlasste sich ihm zuzuwenden und zu lachen. Tony blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte er das eben tatsächlich gesehen? Er hätte schwören können, dass Vin gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem Russell sich halb zu seinem Bruder umgedreht hatte, die Hand ausgestreckt und Russells Brieftasche aus der Innentasche seines aufgeknöpften Jacketts gezogen hatte. Tony schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Die Hitze rief schon Halluzinationen hervor. Er beobachtete noch, wie seine beiden Klassenkameraden den Mercedes bestiegen und wegfuhren. Kurz darauf kam auch der Chauffeur von Tonys Vater, um ihn abzuholen. Während der Chauffeur das wenige Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaute warf Tony einen letzten Blick auf das Schulgebäude, bevor er in die Ferien aufbrach und die merkwürdige Szene vergaß, deren Zeuge er eben geworden war.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Ferien neigten sich ihrem Ende. _‚Nur noch eine Woche'_, dachte Tony wehmütig, als er das Auktionshaus, für das sein Vater arbeitete, durch die Hintertür betrat.

„Hey, Alfred.", begrüßte er den Wachmann. „Ich muß kurz zu meinem Vater. Ich habe den Haustürschlüssel für daheim vergessen."

„Gut, Mr. DiNozzo." Der Wachmann nickte und bedeutete ihm mit einem Wink, dass er weitergehen konnte. „Ihr Vater ist mit Mr. Fitzgerald im Auktionsraum." Tony hielt inne.

„Mr. Fitzgerald? Sind auch zwei Jungs in meinem Alter dabei?"

„Nein. Warum?" Tony winkte ab.

„Das sind nur Klassenkameraden von mir und ich will ihnen nicht über den Weg laufen. Schreckliche Langweiler." Der Wachmann lachte amüsiert auf, während Tony weiterging. Als er den Auktionsraum erreichte öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und warf einen Blick hinein. Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass Martin und Vin tatsächlich nicht da waren. Doch er sah nur ihren Vater, Victor Fitzgerald, in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Tonys Vater begutachtete währenddessen einige Gegenstände, die auf einem Tisch auf einem Podest standen.

„Nun, Anthony?", fragte Mr. Fitzgerald etwas ungeduldig. Tony runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann redeten sich sein Vater und Mr. Fitzgerald mit den Vornamen an? Sie kannten sich doch kaum. Obwohl… Der Wachmann kannte Mr. Fitzgerald auch. Vielleicht kam er öfters her?

„Es ist wirklich schwierig zu sagen, Chef.", entgegnete DiNozzo Senior und sah auf. „Das muß sich ein Uhrmacher ansehen. Aber für die restlichen Sachen dürften wir etwa 1,7 Mio. bekommen. Für den Wandteppich…" Er deutete auf ein großes Paket zu seinen Füssen. „… habe ich einen Käufer in Schweden. Die anderen Gegenstände bekomme ich auch innerhalb einer Woche los."

„Gut." Fitzgerald nickte zufrieden. „Das Geld bringst du wie immer in die Schließfächer bei der New Yorker-Filiale der Kesselbach-Bank."

„Ja, Chef." Fitzgerald erhob sich und sie reichten einander die Hände.

„Wann darf ich wieder mit Ihrem Besuch rechnen, Chef?"

„In den nächsten Wochen nicht. Meine Frau möchte eine kleine Reise unternehmen, sobald die Kinder wieder in der Schule sind. Danach werde ich aber sicherlich auf deine Dienste zurückkommen, alter Freund." _‚Alter Freund!' _Langsam verlor Tony den Durchblick. Und warum nannte sein Dad Mr. Fitzgerald „Chef"? So nannte er nie einen Kunden! So nannte er niemanden! Er bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass die beiden auf die Tür zukamen. Schnell schlich Tony den Flur hinab zur Abstellkammer. Vorsichtig, so dass kein Laut zu hören war, zog er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hörte wie die Tür des Auktionshauses kraftvoll ins Schloss gezogen wurde und die beiden Männer noch ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten. Doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Als es schließlich wieder still geworden war öffnete Tony die Tür und versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick hinaus, dass niemand mehr da war. Erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass die beiden Männer verschwunden waren und er so nicht mehr Zeuge von noch mehr Merkwürdigkeiten werden konnte, trat er wieder hinaus in den Flur und ging erneut zum Auktionsraum. Er klopfte laut an und trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Hallo, Dad!", begrüßte er seinen Vater, der damit beschäftigt war die Gegenstände, die er eben noch begutachtet hatte sicher zu verpacken. Noch eine Merkwürdigkeit, die Tony auf die Liste setzen konnte: Sein Vater verpackte nie Auktionsware selbst. Dafür hatte er hier seine Leute.

„Hallo, Tony!" Er hielt kurz inne. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe meinen Haustürschlüssel vergessen und Mum ist doch nicht da…" Er ließ seinen Blick über die Sachen wandern, die noch nicht verpackt waren. Mit einem Mal hätte er sich in den Hintern treten können dafür, dass er so wenig von Kunst verstand. Andernfalls könnte er jetzt selbst erkennen, was das für Gegenstände waren, wie alt, wie wertvoll…

„Und da wolltest du meinen haben.", brachte sein Vater es auf den Punkt und zog einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche, von dem er einen Schlüssel abmachte und seinem Sohn in die Hand drückte. „Hier. Aber verlier ihn nicht. Wo ist überhaupt das Dienstmädchen? Die hätte dir doch aufmachen können."

„Freier Tag.", erinnerte er ihn geistesabwesend. „Wie viel ist das wert?" Er zeigte auf die Sachen.

„Etwa 1,7 Mio. Es kommt darauf an, ob der Uhrmacher diese Uhr noch reparieren kann. Für die alleine könnte man noch mal 100 000 $ bekommen."

„Wow! Und wer verkauft so etwas?" Sein Vater zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Menschen, die es geerbt haben und selbst kein Interesse für Kunst haben. Oder Leute, die umziehen und die Gelegenheit nutzen und Gegenstände, die sie nicht mehr brauchen oder wollen verkaufen."

„Oder Leute, die Geld brauchen?" DiNozzo Senior lachte. „Oder das! Aber nicht in diesem Fall."

„Sicher?", hakte er nochmals nach. Sein Vater nickte entschlossen.

„Ganz sicher."

Den ganzen Heimweg lang grübelte Tony über diese merkwürdige Szene im Auktionsraum nach. _‚Chef, alter Freund, Schließfach…'_ All diese Worte spuckten in seinen Gedanken herum. Mr. Fitzgerald war auf jeden Fall öfters bei seinem Vater im Auktionshaus. Warum, wenn er nicht in Geldschwierigkeiten steckte? Ihm fiel auch wieder dieses Ereignis vom letzten Schultag ein, als er beobachtet zu haben glaubte, dass Vin die Geldbörse des stellvertretenden Schuldirektors gestohlen hatte. Und wenn die Fitzgeralds doch Geld brauchten? Eine andere Erklärung fiel Tony nicht ein. Nun ja, eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Schließlich hatte er nicht viel mit Vin und Martin zu tun. Doch auch Geldschwierigkeiten erklärten in diesem Fall nicht alles. Und schon gar nicht den kameradschaftlichen Ton zwischen Mr. Fitzgerald und seinem Vater…


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Woche später begann die Schule wieder. Erneut war der Platz vor dem Schulgebäude überfüllt mit Schülern, Lehrern, Eltern, Kindermädchen und Chauffeuren. Sobald er die Tür der Limousine hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, ertappte sich Tony dabei, wie er mit den Augen die Menschenmenge nach den Fitzgerald-Zwillingen absuchte. Dass er sie nicht auf Anhieb fand, beunruhigte ihn wenig. Schließlich befanden sich mehrere Hundert Menschen hier.

Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und seiner Tasche, die ihm der Chauffeur hinhielt. „Danke! Tschüss!" Erwartungsvoll bahnte er sich den Weg durch die Menge zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Bereits während der Fahrt hatte er beschlossen als erstes seine Sachen auf sein Zimmer zu bringen und sich anschließend sofort auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen zu machen. Er trat an die Tafel heran, an der die Namen der Schüler geordnet nach den Klassenstufen aushingen. Hinter dem jeweiligen Namen waren die Nummer des Zimmers und der Name des Zimmerkameraden verzeichnet. Ein Grinsen zog über Tonys Gesicht, als er den Namen hinter seiner Zimmernummer las: Martin Fitzgerald. Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können. Er brauchte einfach nur auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und zu warten, dass sein neuer Mitbewohner auftauchte.

„Oh, Gott! Nein!", entfuhr es Martin, als er den Namen seines Zimmerkameraden las. Sein Bruder Vin sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter. „Oh!"

„Oh?" Martin fuhr herum. „Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? OH? Wie wäre es mit „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich mal wieder an deinen Sachen vergriffen habe und wir uns deshalb sosehr gestritten haben, dass Dad uns getrennte Zimmer verordnet hat."?"

„Jetzt komm mal runter! Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!"

„Tut es dir auch leid, dass ich mich jetzt ein ganzes Schuljahr lang mit DiNozzo rumschlagen muß? DiNozzo! Der Typ ist eine absolute Nervensäge!"

„Ach, komm schon! Wie oft werdet ihr euch über den Weg laufen? Ihr habt Unterricht, du gehst zum American Football und zum Schwimmen, Tony geht zum was-weiß-ich-was, am Samstagabend hängst du mit deinen Freunden rum und er mit seinen und vermutlich werde ich dir ein paar Mal Asyl gewähren müssen, weil DiNozzo es mal wieder irgendwie geschafft hat ein Mädchen aufs Gelände und in euer Zimmer zu schmuggeln. Wie lange werdet ihr da gezwungen sein Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?" Er sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du schuld bist.", entgegnete Martin deprimiert. Vin klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns nachher beim Essen." Sich mit einem Mal vollkommen verlassen vorkommend sah Martin seinem Bruder hinterher. Der hatte es gut. Er teilte sich jetzt das Zimmer mit seinem besten Freund John. Dabei war Vin doch schuld an diesem Mist. ER müsste sich das Zimmer mit DiNozzo teilen. Missmutig ergriff er seinen Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Zimmer.

„Fitzgerald!" Tony sprang freudestrahlend auf, als sein neuer Zimmerkamerad ins Zimmer kam. „Welches Bett willst du haben? Rechts oder links?" Martins Blick fiel auf das rechte Bett, auf dem sich die Spuren von Tonys Taschen abzeichneten.

„Hast du das rechte Bett noch nicht okkupiert?", fragte er. Tony lachte amüsiert.

„Guter Witz!" Er klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Martin beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Was hatte DiNozzo vor? „Also? Rechts oder links?"

„Links.", entschied Martin ohne viel Begeisterung.

„Wunderbar!" Irritiert nahm Martin ein erneutes Schulter klopfen zu Kenntnis, bevor Tony damit begann seine Sachen aus dem Koffer in den rechten Schrank zu räumen.

„Schöne Ferien gehabt?", fragte er gutgelaunt. Martin begann ebenfalls sich in seiner Hälfte des Zimmers häuslich einzurichten.

„Warum interessiert dich das?", entfuhr es ihm. Tony warf ihm einen rügenden Blick zu.

„Hey, Fitzgerald! Ich versuche mich gerade mit dir anzufreunden! Und du machst es mir gerade leicht."

„Anfreunden?", wiederholte Martin misstrauisch. „Warum willst du dich mit mir anfreunden?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir uns nicht leiden können. Wir haben uns noch nie leiden können." _‚Ja und gerade fällt mir auch wieder ein wieso.',_ fuhr es Tony durch den Kopf. „Traust du mir nicht, Fitzgerald?"

„Nein.", entgegnete Martin ohne Zögern. Tony seufzte lautlos auf. Das wurde doch nicht so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Warum teilst du dir eigentlich nicht mehr ein Zimmer mit deinem Bruder? Ihr habt doch sonst immer zusammen gewohnt."

„Er hat sich ein Mal zuviel an meinen Sachen vergriffen." Tony grinste.

„Im Klartext: Ihr hattet Riesenzoff miteinander.", übersetzte er. Martin sah sich zu ihm um, sagte aber nichts. _‚Der muß dringend an seinen sozialen Kompetenzen arbeiten.'_, urteilte Tony. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder sonst so?"

„Prima.", entgegnete er. „Teilt sich ein Zimmer mit John Sarcinelli."

„Ha! Da hast du mit mir aber eindeutig das bessere Los gezogen." Tony strahlte auf. „Du wirst sehen: Wir beiden werden Riesenspaß miteinander haben!" Martin bedachte ihn erneut mit einem kurzen Blick ohne dabei etwas zu sagen. _‚Das siehst du anscheinend anders.' _Langsam wurde es Tony wirklich leid. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie unzugänglich Fitzgerald war. Aber einen Trumpf hatte er noch. Er legte seine restlichen Klamotten in den Schrank und griff nach zwei DinA4-Unschlägen, die auf dem Boden des Koffers lagen. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er wirklich mit Fitzgerald teilen sollte. Schließlich war der ja nicht wirklich freundlich gewesen in den fünf bis zehn Minuten, die sie sich jetzt schon im selben Raum aufhielten.

Erleichtert genoss Martin die Stille, die mit einem Mal in ihrem Zimmer herrschte. War auch dringend Zeit gewesen, dass DiNozzo die Klappe hielt. Diese ungewohnte Freundlichkeit von ihm konnte einem ja noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen als sein normales Verhalten. „Hey, Fitzgerald!" Martin drehte sich zu ihm um. Tony hielt zwei Poster mit halbnackten Frauen in die Höhe. „Welche willst du? Die Blonde oder die Brünette?" Martins Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Die Hölle. Er war hier definitiv in der Hölle.

„Und?" Vin bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Welche hast du genommen?" Martin wurde rot. Er warf ihren Sitznachbarn an der langen Tafel misstrauische Blicke zu. Doch die waren alle zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Neuigkeiten und dem Essen beschäftigt um sich um sie zu kümmern. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht auf so etwas stehe.", zischte er leise.

„Das hast du aber schlecht DiNozzo sagen können. Der wäre ausgetickt und geradewegs zum Direktor marschiert, um nach einem anderen Zimmerkameraden zu verlangen." Er beobachtete besorgt, wie Martins Gesicht einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck annahm. „Denk noch nicht einmal daran!", warnte er ihn.

„Keine Sorge!", gab er zurück. „So verzweifelt bin ich dann doch noch nicht." Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Er blieb an dem Tisch hängen, an dem die Lehrer saßen. „Sag mal:", begann er leise. „Wenn wir am Samstag in den Club gehen, brauchen wir aber noch ein wenig Geld." Vins Blick folgte dem seinen.

„Stimmt." Er grinste. „Wir müssen unbedingt zur Bank."

„Mr. Roberts!" Überrascht drehte sich der Latein-Lehrer des Internates herum, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er sah, wie Martin Fitzgerald durch die Menge an Schülern, die aus dem Speisesaal kamen auf ihn zukam.

„Mr. Fitzgerald! Was kann ich für einen der besten Schüler, die ich jemals unterrichtet hatte tun?" Martin musste lächeln.

„Sir, kann ich Sie vielleicht einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat er verlegen. „Es geht um den Unterricht."

„Um den Unterricht?" Mr. Roberts legte die Stirn in Falten und gab ihm einen Wink ihm zu folgen. „Haben Sie denn Probleme, Mr. Fitzgerald? Wir hatten ja noch nicht einmal die erste Stunde!"

„Sir… ähm… die Sache ist folgende… ähm… mein Vater ist der Meinung, dass mich der Latein-Unterricht nicht wirklich weiter bringt."

„Was ist denn das für ein Unsinn?" Sie waren an Mr. Roberts Büro angelangt. Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Martin sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen. „Was bringt Sie denn nach der Meinung ihres verehrten Herrn Vaters weiter?" Martin ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, während Mr. Roberts um den Tisch herum ging, seine Jacke auszog und sie über seinen Stuhl hing. „Er ist der Meinung, dass ich mich mehr auf die Studien der Politik und der Geschichte konzentrieren sollte. Sie wissen, dass mein Vater…"

„Ja ja ja ja!" Der Lehrer winkte ab. „Ihr Vater plant bereits Ihre Wahlkampagne für die Präsidentschaftswahl 2012. Ich weiß, ich weiß! Auch einen Tee?" Ohne Martins Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich einem hüfthohen Schrankchen zu, auf dem ein Wasserkocher und einige Tassen standen. „Kennt Ihr Vater eigentlich die Bedeutung der Werke Ciceros oder Senecas für die Geschichte und die Politik der Welt? Ich will Ihnen mal etwas sagen, mein lieber Mr. Fitzgerald: Cicero alleine hat mehr für die Politik getan als ein…" Während er weiter sprach lehnte sich Martin vorsichtig über den Tisch, wobei er seinen Lehrer misstrauisch im Auge behielt. Aus der Innentasche der Jacke, die Mr. Roberts über den Stuhl gehängt hatte, lugte das obere Ende seines Geldbeutels hervor. Schnell zog Martin ihn heraus, öffnete ihn und nahm sich einen 20 $-Schein, bevor er das Portemonnaie hastig wieder zurück in die Innentasche schob.

„Sagen Sie das Ihrem Vater, wenn er Sie das nächste Mal über die wichtigen und unwichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu belehren sucht! Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich mit Ihrem Herrn Vater bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein ernstes Wörtchen über seine Prioritäten spreche." Mr. Roberts drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.

„Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Martin artig. „Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mit meinem Vater reden könnten. Der Latein-Unterricht macht wirklich sehr viel Spaß und… ich wäre sehr betrübt, wenn ich das Fach zum nächsten Halbjahr abwählen müsste."

Geduldig wartete Vin am Ende des verwaisten Flures, in dem das Büro des Latein-Lehrers Mr. Roberts lag. Erwartungsvoll sah er auf, als sich die Tür ebendieses Büros öffnete und Martin wieder herauskam. Sein Bruder kam schnell auf ihn zu. „Und?", fragte er. Martin sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich bin ein armer reicher Junge, der ständig von seinem machtbesessenen und ehrgeizigen Vater unterdrückt wird.", erklärte er mit Grabesstimme. Vin nickte ungeduldig.

„Das weiß ich. Wir haben denselben Vater. Was ist nun dabei raus gesprungen?"

„Zwanzig." Auf Martins Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen. „Reicht doch für Samstag Abend, oder?"

Misstrauisch sah Tony den Zwillingen nach, die in bester Laune den Flur hinuntergingen. Er war Vin unauffällig vom Speisesaal bis hierher gefolgt. Erst unterwegs hatte er bemerkt, dass Vin widerrum seinem Bruder folgte, der mit Mr. Roberts zu dessen Büro ging. Während Vin wartete, hatte Tony sich hinter einem Holzregal mit Schulpokalen versteckt. Vor wenigen Augenblicken war Martin aus dem Büro getreten. Leider hatte Tony zu weit weg gestanden, als dass er auch nur ein Wort der kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Brüdern verstanden hätte. So viel war jedoch klar: Die beiden hatten etwas ausgeheckt, sonst hätte Martin nicht diesen spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck, den er noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, gehabt. Aber was? Vin und Martin schlugen den Weg zur Bibliothek ein. Kurz bevor sie gänzlich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren setzte sich Tony in Gang um ihnen zu folgen.


	4. Chapter 4

Auch den Rest des Tages blieb er den beiden Geschwistern auf den Fersen. Doch sie taten nichts, was in irgendeiner Art auffällig gewesen wäre. In der Bibliothek holten sie die Bücher, die sie für das neue Schuljahr brauchen würden und trugen sich in die dort ausliegenden Listen für die verschiedenen Arbeitsgemeinschaften ein. Anschließend gingen sie getrennte Wege. Da Tony nur einem von ihnen folgen konnte beschloss er Vin weiter zu beobachten. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der zu Beginn der Ferien den alten Russell bestohlen hatte. Es konnte ja durchaus sein, dass Martin das gar nicht mitbekommen hatte und in der ganzen Sache nicht mit drinhing. Was immer „die Sache" war. Doch Vin zu beobachten war noch langweiliger, als Tony befürchtet hatte. Sobald er und Martin sich getrennt hatten ging Vin zu den Ställen, die etwas abseits des Hauptgebäudes der Schule lagen, sattelte eines der Pferde und machte sich daran den Hindernisparcours zu reiten, der unmittelbar an die Ställe angrenzte. Halb im Schatten des Stallgebäudes versteckt beobachtete Tony ihn etwa eine halbe Stunde lang. Danach war er überzeugt vor Langweile sterben zu müssen. Gähnend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Bereits bevor Tony sein Zimmer ganz erreicht hatte konnte er bereits das laute Gelächter hören, das herausdrang. Neugierig stieß er die Zimmertür auf und bemerkte Kenneth, einen ihrer Klassenkameraden, neben Martin an dessen Schreibtisch sitzen. Sofort verstummte das Lachen. „Hallo, DiNozzo.", begrüßte Kenneth ihn kühl. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?"

„Jaaaa.", entgegnete Tony lang gezogen und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Kenneth war groß gewachsen, kräftig, hatte ein etwas kantiges Gesicht und pechschwarze Haare. In seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte sich deutlich die Verachtung wider, die er Tony schon mehr als einmal hatte spüren lassen. Seit wann waren er und Fitzgerald befreundet? Wenn zwei Leute in ihrer Stufe so gar nicht zusammenpassten, dann die beiden! Hing der Kerl womöglich in „der Sache" mit drin? „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beiden befreundet seid." Kenneth erhob sich abrupt. „Ich muß gehen. Wir sehen uns Übermorgen, Martin." Argwöhnisch sah Tony Kenneth hinterher, bis die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel.

„Übermorgen?", wandte er sich fragend an Martin.

„Ich gebe ihm Französisch-Nachhilfe." Wie zum Beweis hielt er seine Ausgabe von Jean-Paul Sartres „Huis clos" in die Höhe. „Wir haben eben abgesprochen, auf welchen Tag wir dieses Schuljahr den Unterricht am besten legen. Mittwoch ist doch OK für dich, oder? Du hast dann sowieso Eishockey-Training und bist nicht hier."

„Dem arroganten Arschloch gibst du Nachhilfe? Wie hältst du es länger als zehn Minuten mit dem Typen in einem Zimmer aus?" _‚Manche Leute würden dich auch als arrogant bezeichnen.'_, kam es beinahe über Martins Lippen, aber er konnte sich im letzten Augenblick beherrschen und sagte stattdessen: „So arrogant ist Kenneth gar nicht. Du müsstest ihn nur mal näher kennen lernen." Tony bedachte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Mein letzter Versuch einen meiner Klassenkameraden näher kennen zu lernen ist aufgrund mangelnder Kooperation seinerseits gescheitert. Deshalb werde ich in nächster Zukunft auf solche Experimente verzichten."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", entgegnete Martin trocken, während er sich erhob und seine Schulhefte zusammenpackte. Tony seufzte lautlos auf. „Hör mal, Fitzgerald: Zugegeben, wir beiden hatten einen schlechten Start. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir… das alles vergessen und noch mal von vorne anfangen?" Erwartungsvoll streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen und setzte dabei sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Hi, ich bin Tony DiNozzo." Martins Blick wanderte kurz von Tonys Lächeln zu seiner Hand und wieder zurück. „Ich muß in die Bibliothek."

Wenn Tony gehofft hatte die nächsten Tagen und Wochen würden mehr Erkenntnisse bringen oder zumindest Martin etwas auftauen lassen wurde er gleich doppelt enttäuscht. Martin verhielt sich beinahe schon unhöflich gegenüber seinem neuen Mitbewohner - wenn der ihn überhaupt einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Martin verbrachte sehr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Wie Tony vermutete nicht unbedingt aufgrund eines übertriebenen Lerneifers sondern um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dass er überhaupt noch zum Schlafen zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam verwunderte Tony manchmal. Vin hingegen hielt sich ausserhalb des Unterrichts meistens bei den Pferden auf. Tony war ihm inzwischen schon so oft dahin gefolgt, dass er den Geruch der Ställe schon gar nicht mehr aus der Nase bekam. Angewidert verzog Tony bei dem Gedanken das Gesicht.

„Tony, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sein Vater besorgt. Tony sah auf und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ja, ja! Sicher!" Er ließ seinen Blick über das Schulgelände wandern. Drei Wochen waren seit dem ersten Schultag vergangen. Drei Wochen in denen er in „der Sache" keinen Schritt weitergekommen war. Langsam glaubte er, sich diesen Diebstahl vom letzten Schultag nur eingebildet zu haben. Und in die Unterhaltung zwischen Mr. Fitzgerald und seinem Vater hatte er bestimmt auch zu viel reininterpretiert. Jedenfalls behauptete das eine leise nagende Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein, die Tony krampfhaft zu ignorieren versuchte. Erneut wanderte sein Blick über das Gelände. Am heutigen Samstag fand das traditionelle Gartenfest der Schule statt. Im Vordergrund stand laut dem Direktor die „Bande zwischen den Familien der Schüler und der Schule zu stärken." In Wirklichkeit ging es jedoch nur darum den verehrten finanzstarken Familien den ein oder anderen Scheck aus der Tasche zu ziehen. In der Menge der Menschen gelang es Tony dank der Übung der letzten Wochen schnell die Fitzgerald-Zwillinge auszumachen. Zu Tonys großer Enttäuschung waren ihre Eltern heute nicht anwesend. Er hätte zu gern die Gelegenheit genutzt die beiden zu beobachten. Das erleichterte Aufseufzen seines Vaters riss Tony aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sein Champagner-Glas ausgetrunken und stellte es schnell auf dem Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Kellners ab.

„So, das war's!" Er rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Ich habe was getrunken, was gegessen, dem Direktor die Hand geschüttelt und einen fetten Scheck hier gelassen. Die komplette

To do - Liste ist somit abgehakt und ich kann gehen." Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Mach es gut, mein Junge. Wir sehen uns an Thanksgiving." Grinsend sah Tony seinem Vater hinterher, der sich eilig durch die Masse an Eltern und Schüler schlängelte. Nur wenige Kilometer von der Schule entfernt wurde an diesem Wochenende eine Schlacht des Bürgerkrieges nachgestellt und wenn sich Tony DiNozzo Senior für etwas begeisterte dann für den Bürgerkrieg. Tony war bloß froh, dass er nicht gezwungen war ihn zu begleiten. Sein Gesicht verzog sich bei dem Gedanken diesen schönen Tag als „mobile Toilette" zu verbringen. Dann doch lieber noch ein wenig Vin und Martins langweiliges Leben beobachten. Erneut suchte er mit den Augen das Gelände nach den Zwillingen ab. Er fand sie beinahe sofort. Mr. Roberts, der Lateinlehrer hatte sich Martin geschnappt und pries ihn bei einigen Geldgebern anscheinend als seinen Lieblingsschüler an. Jedenfalls machte Martin beinahe ein so säuerliches Gesicht, wie er es gemacht hatte, als der stellvertretende Schuldirektor Russell am letzten Schultag versucht hatte sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. Artig schüttelte er die Hände der diversen Damen und Herren, gab höflich Antworten auf ihren Fragen und wurde schließlich gnädig entlassen. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte Tony sehen, wie er erleichtert aufatmete, als er schließlich der Gruppe den Rücken zuwandte und mit Vin schnell das Weite suchte. Die beiden flüchteten sich in eine Ecke neben dem Hauptaufgang zum Schulgebäude, wo sie sich anscheinend nach mehrmaligem misstrauischem Umsehen unbeobachtet fühlten. Martin griff in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Armbanduhr und zwei Ringe hervor, die er Vin in die Hand drückte. Dieser verstaute die Schmuckstücke sofort in seiner Jackentasche und zog nun seinerseits mehrere Gegenstände aus seiner Hosentasche, die er seinem Bruder übergab. Tony erkannte eine Halskette, ein Armband und zwei weitere Ringe. Martin steckte sie ebenfalls achtlos in die Jackentasche, bevor die Zwillinge sich verschwörerisch zunickten und in verschiedene Richtungen davon eilten. Schnell folgte Tony Vincent, der näher bei ihm war als Martin, der die völlig entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Unbeachtet ging er einige Schritte hinter Vin, der nun langsam zu der Gruppe zurückschlenderte, aus deren Griff sein Bruder sich eben nur mit Mühe hatte befreien können. Als die Gruppe um Mr. Roberts in Sicht kam blieb Vin kurz stehen, als ob er damit hadern würde die Gruppe mit seiner Anwesenheit zu stören. Doch Mr. Roberts hatte ihn bereits gesehen und winkte ihn begeistert zu sich herüber. Anscheinend hielt er ihn für Martin. Die Zwillinge waren normalerweise leicht auseinander zu halten, da Vins Haare unübersehbar länger waren als die seines Bruders und er zudem Martin um einige Zentimeter überragte. Doch letzteres fiel nur auf, wenn sie nebeneinander standen und ersteres war letzte Woche dem Ordnungswahn des Direktors zum Opfer gefallen, der beschlossen hatte, ab sofort keine langen Haare mehr in „seiner" Schule dulden zu wollen. So war es nun durchaus erklärlich, dass Mr. Roberts nicht merkte, dass er es mit Vin anstatt von Martin zu tun hatte, der das Missverständnis jedoch sofort aufklärte sobald Mr. Roberts ihn hatte zu Wort kommen lassen. Weiterhin unbemerkt lehnte sich Tony gegen einen nahe gelegenen Baum und beobachtete, wie Mr. Roberts einen Moment lang Vin überrascht betrachtete, bevor er ihn den Personen vorstellte, denen Martin bereits Rede und Antwort hatte stehen müssen. Vin streckte der ersten von ihnen die Hand entgegen und - Jetzt! Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, auf den Tony gewartet hatte! Jetzt würde Vin dem Typen die Armbanduhr klauen! Es konnte gar nicht anders sein! Woher sollten sonst diese Schmuckstücke kommen, die die beiden in ihren Taschen gebunkert hatten. Sie hatten sie den Gästen gestohlen und jetzt setzten sie ihren Raubzug fort. Gespannt fixierte Tony seinen Blick auf das Handgelenk des vermeintlichen Opfers, als dieser die Hand, die Vin ihm entgegenstreckte ergriff und schüttelte. Und mit einem Mal… glänzte an diesem Handgelenk eine Armbanduhr. Tony blinzelte verwirrt. „Was…", entfuhr es ihm leise, während Vin die Hand des nächsten Gastes, einer hoch gewachsenen schlanken Frau, ergriff und sie in vollendeter Art küsste. Im nächsten Augenblick glänzte einer der beiden Ringe, die Martin zuvor seinem Bruder übergeben hatte an ihrem Ringfinger…

Rastlos starrte Tony an die Decke über seinem Bett. Er verstand es nicht. Martin und Vin stahlen Schmuck und gaben ihn dann zurück, ohne dass die rechtmäßigen Besitzer weder von dem Diebstahl noch von der Rückgabe etwas mitbekommen hätten. Was war das? Ein Initiationsritual eines Geheimbundes? Eine Art Mutprobe? Wenn es an dieser Schule einen Geheimbund mit einer Mutprobe gab wollte Tony das wissen! Er stand auf so Zeug!

„Ist da oben etwas Interessantes?" Überrascht sah Tony sich um. Martin saß auf seinem Bett und sah ihn etwas besorgt an, während er seine Schuhe auszog.

„Bitte?", fragte Tony verwirrt von seiner Frage. Martin deutete stumm auf die Decke, die bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch Gegenstand seiner Beobachtungen gewesen war. „Oh! Ich habe nur… nachgedacht.", erklärte er und wollte sich wieder besagter Decke zuwenden.

„Ah ja." Etwas in Martins Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Ja! Was? Was findest du daran so amüsant, dass ich nachdenke?" Martin schüttelte mit todernster Miene den Kopf.

„Nichts."

„Wie fandest du die Party?", wechselte Tony das Thema. Vielleicht konnte er Martin ja ein paar Informationen entlocken… Dieser verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Langweilig wie jedes Jahr." Tony drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Langweilig, hm?", fragte er scheinbar gleichgültig. Martin zögerte einen Augenblick. Sein Blick zeigte offenkundiges Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Zimmerkameraden. „Ja, langweilig." Tony zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte seinen Blick erneut der Decke zu.

„Wie du meinst."

Die folgenden Wochen verstrichen wie im Flug. Tony versuchte sein bestes die Fitzgerald-Zwillinge weiter im Auge zu behalten, aber die schienen ihm gegenüber misstrauisch geworden zu sein und bemerkten seine Versuche sie zu beschatten. Statt ihn jedoch zu konfrontieren begnügten sie sich damit ihn abzuschütteln und mehr oder weniger vor seinen Augen zu verschwinden. Sie stellten sich gegenseitig nie zur Rede. Es war mehr wie ein stummer Wettbewerb, in dem beide Seiten davon überzeugt waren daraus als Sieger hervorzugehen. Bis eines Nachmittags in Martins und Tonys Zimmer…

„Du brichst für mich ins Büro des Direktors ein." Martin hob langsam den Blick von seinem Chemiebuch und drehte sich zu Tony um, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand.

„Bitte?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du brichst für mich ins Büro des Direktors ein.", wiederholte er. „Meinetwegen kannst du dir auch von deinem Bruder helfen lassen. Hauptsache, du kommst da rein. Ich soll einen blauen Brief bekommen und mein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er davon erfährt."

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du mich aufforderst einen Einbruch zu begehen, was eine Straftat darstellt… ähm… was bringt es dir, wenn du diesen blauen Brief in die Finger bekommst. Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du versetzungsgefährdet bist."

„Das mit der Versetzung bekomme ich schon hin. Hauptsache, mein Dad sitzt mir nicht im Nacken. Er ist in solchen Sachen so empfindlich. Also, wann soll die Sache steigen? Ich wäre für heute Abend."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich mit dir ins Büro des Direktors einbreche? Nur weil mein Vater beim FBI ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich Ahnung von so etwas habe." Er wollte sich wieder seinen Büchern zuwenden, als Tony entgegnete: „Ich bin auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, weil dein Dad beim FBI ist, sondern weil ich euch bei eurer kleinen Nebenbeschäftigung beobachtet habe." Martin gefror mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich nach einer Schrecksekunde ruckartig wieder um. Tony lächelte. „Guck nicht so schockiert, Fitzgerald. Ich habe euch beobachtet: Zuerst bei Russell am letzten Schultag und dann auf der Gartenparty. Ihr seid ziemlich geschickt. Alle beide. Aber was würde euer Vater wohl sagen? Oder der Direktor? Was glaubst du: Kann man von der Schule fliegen, weil man den stellvertretenden Direktor bestohlen hat?"

„Was soll das werden?" Martin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Willst du mich erpressen?"

„Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Du holst mir den Brief aus dem Büro und ich behalte für mich, dass du und dein Bruder euch gerne mal an den Sachen anderer Leute vergreift." Er ging an Martin vorbei zur Zimmertür. „Überleg es dir, Marty." Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Martin sah ihm fassungslos hinterher.

„Überleg es dir, Marty.", äfft er ihn wütend nach. „Arschloch!"

Eine halbe Stunde später war Martin in seinem Zimmer und sortierte seine Dietriche. Sein Bruder saß auf seinem Bett. Gerade hatte Martin ihm von seiner Unterhaltung mit Tony berichtet.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte er. Martin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich werde mit ihm ins Büro des Direx einbrechen."

„Du willst auf seine Forderung eingehen?" Vin sah ihn geschockt an. „Das Schwein soll seinen Willen bekommen? Er hat noch nicht einmal stichhaltige Beweise gegen uns. OK, die Sache könnte etwas unangenehm werden, aber…" Martin unterbrach seinen Bruder lächelnd.

„Keine Sorge. Dass ich mit ihm dort einbreche heißt nicht, dass er dort auch wieder rauskommt."

„Geht das nicht schneller?", zischte Tony und sah sich nervös um. Sie standen in der Dunkelheit des Vorzimmers zum Büro des Direktors. Während Martin vor der Tür kniete und diese versuchte zu öffnen hielt Tony eine Taschenlampe auf das Schloss gerichtet.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich weiß was ich hier tue.", gab Martin gereizt zurück.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Das weiß ich!"

„Dann laß mich auch in Ruhe arbeiten." Er erhob sich und drehte den Türknauf. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Bitte schön." Er wies einladend auf das Büro. Breit grinsend ging Tony an ihm vorbei und betrat das Büro. Ohne weiter auf Martin zu achten machte er sich daran auf dem Schreibtisch nach den blauen Briefen zu suchen, die am nächsten Tag vom Direktor unterschrieben und anschließend verschickt werden sollten. Er fand sie recht schnell. Zufrieden nahm er den an seinen Vater gerichteten heraus und machte sich daran das Büro zu verlasse. Doch die Tür war verschlossen.

„Martin! Martin! Verdammt, mach die Tür auf!" Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Doch sie gab keinen Millimeter nach.

„Vergiss es!", entgegnete Martin von draußen. Durch die Tür klang seine Stimme stark gedämpft. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Er gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich sollte schon längst im Bett liegen."

„Wenn du jetzt gehst verpfeife ich dich! Und deinen Bruder auch!", drohte Tony verzweifelt. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Martin das tat. Martin! Martin Fitzgerald hatte IHN in eine Falle gelockt! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Ja, sicher! Tu das! Und dann? Du hast keine Beweise. Weder dafür, dass ich hier war noch für irgendwelche Diebstähle. Ich habe sogar ein Alibi für heute Abend falls irgendjemand danach fragen sollte. Ausserdem: Wir beide sind nicht gerade dicke miteinander. Warum sollten wir zusammen ins Büro des Direx einbrechen? Das entbehrt jeglicher Grundlage! Also: Gute Nacht!" Tony hörte sich entfernende Schritte. Verzweifelt ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Na klasse! Wenn der Direktor ihn morgen Früh hier fand konnte er gleich seine Koffer packen. Er würde von der Schule fliegen! Das war's! Ende der Geschichte! Wie sollte er denn hier bitte schön herauskommen ohne bemerkt zu werden? Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Oder?

Samstagabende verliefen an der Schule mehr oder weniger alle nach dem gleichen Muster. Die meisten älteren Schüler schlichen sich durch die Nebeneingänge aus dem Gebäude und dann durch den Wald in die nächstgelegene Kleinstadt. Die Mehrheit der Lehrer war bereit ein Auge oder wenn nötig auch zwei zuzudrücken. Es war nichtsdestoweniger trotzdem besser sich nicht beim Verlassen des Gebäudes erwischen zu lassen. Es war Viertel vor Zwölf als Martin an diesem Samstagabend aus der Stadt zurückkehrte. Er schloss gerade die Tür eines der Nebeneingänge hinter sich, als wie aus dem nichts plötzlich Tony vor ihm stand.

„Hallo, Fitzgerald! Schönen Abend gehabt?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Wie bist du aus dem Büro raus gekommen ohne erwischt zu werden?", entgegnete Martin neugierig ohne auf Tonys Frage einzugehen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich das schon gefragt. DASS er entkommen war stand ausser Frage. In jedem anderen Fall wäre Tony schon längst von der schule geflogen - und er selbst vielleicht mit ihm.

„Ich habe verborgene Talente.", gab Tony zurück. Das Lächeln wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen."

Vin beschloss einige Minuten nachdem sein Bruder zurück zum Internat aufgebrochen war ebenfalls zu gehen. Ein Zufall wollte es, dass er denselben Nebeneingang zum Gebäude benutzte wie zuvor sein Bruder und so Zeuge wurde, wie Tony mit den Fäusten auf Martin einschlug, der unter ihm auf dem Boden lag.

„Lass sofort meinen Bruder los!" Tony schrak zusammen, als Vin ihn von hinten packte und ihn von Martin wegzog. Dieser rappelte sich stöhnend auf.

„Martin! Alles OK?", schrie Vin, während er alle Mühe hatte Tony festzuhalten. Sein Bruder wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Ja.", meinte er dann und bedachte Tony dabei mit einem wütenden Blick. Im selben Moment holte Tony mit dem rechten Arm so weit aus, wie es ihm möglich war und rammte Vin den Ellbogen in die Magengrube. Sofort löste sich Vins Griff und Tony war frei. Bevor Martin ihn aufhalten konnte drehte er sich zu Vin um, der sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Vin torkelte und stürzte zu Boden. Tony spürte, wie sich Martins Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn mit festem Griff zwang sich zu ihm herumzudrehen. „Du verfluchter…" Weiter kam er zum Glück nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick erkannte er, dass es nicht Martin war der ihn da festhielt - sondern einer ihrer Lehrer.

„Was haben sich die beiden bloß dabei gedacht?" Entnervt ließ Claire Fitzgerald ihre Zeitung sinken und sah ihren Ehemann über den Frühstückstisch hinweg an.

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf. Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht haben sie sich nur verteidigt."

„Zu zweit gegen einen? Claire, ich bitte dich! Nimm sie nicht auch noch in Schutz."

„Dann verurteile du sie auch nicht, bevor du dir nicht ihre Version der Dinge angehört hast." Er hob abwehrend beide Hände. „OK, OK! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir in Ruhe anhören werde, was sie zu sagen haben. Aber wenn ihre Erklärung nicht wirklich gut ist können sie was erleben!"

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" Zufrieden beobachtete Tony, wie Vin und Martin unter der Wucht der Strafpredigt ihres Vaters immer kleiner wurden. Sie alle drei waren noch vor dem Frühstück in das Büro des Direktors gerufen worden, wo ihre Väter bereits gewartet hatten. Angesichts des wütenden Gesichtsausdrucks von Victor Fitzgerald hatte Schuldirektor Sheffield beschlossen sie alleine zu lassen. Tonys Vater hatte noch nichts gesagt, seinem Sohn aber einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen. Die Standpauke würde noch kommen. Aber das konnte Tony ertragen. Dieser Anblick war es wert. „Ich war noch nie so enttäuscht von euch beiden wie in diesem Augenblick! Was ist bloß in euch vorgegangen, dass ihr euch mitten in der Nacht in einer dreckigen Gasse hinter einem Club mit einem eurer Mitschüler prügelt wie zwei nichtsnutzige…" Victor Fitzgerald hielt inne und hob drohend die rechte Hand. „Ich schwöre euch, wenn ich eurer Mutter nicht versprochen hätte…" Er winkte deprimiert ab und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches. Er seufzte schwer. „Wieso? Könntet ihr mir das wenigstens sagen? Wieso habt ihr euch mit Tony geprügelt? Wer weiß? Vielleicht geschieht ja ein Wunder und ich verstehe eure Motive." Er sah seine Söhne erwartungsvoll an. „Nun?"

Martin und Vincent tauschten einen bedeutungsschweren Blick. Plötzlich wurde es Tony flau im Magen. Wenn die beiden jetzt redeten könnte es wirklich Ärger geben. Einen kleinen Moment lang hatte Tony die wahnwitzige Idee Martin und Vin würden ihren Vater direkt ins Gesicht lügen. Aber dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass das Victor Fitzgerald war. Und wenn man irgendetwas nicht tat, dann Victor Fitzgerald anlügen. Die Konsequenz wäre… Nein, darüber dachte Tony lieber gar nicht erst nach. Vin öffnete langsam den Mund. „Tony hat versucht uns zu erpressen. Wir haben auf der Gartenparty ein wenig geübt und er hat es wohl beobachtet und wollte dann Martin dazu zwingen mit ihm gemeinsam ins Büro des Direktors einzubrechen, um den blauen Brief zu stehlen, den er bekommen sollte. Aber Martin ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Gestern Nacht hat Tony ihm dann aufgelauert, um ihn zu verprügeln und ich bin ihm zu Hilfe gekommen.", erklärte er in einem Rutsch.

„Geübt?", wiederholte sein Vater. „Auf der Gartenparty?" Die Zwillinge nickten stumm.

„Ich muß euch ja wohl nicht sagen, wie unglaublich… dumm das war, oder?" Die Zwillinge senkten die Köpfe. Sie wussten, dass diese Angelegenheit noch lange nicht ausgestanden war, als sich ihr Vater von ihnen abwandte und auf Tony und dessen Vater zutrat.

„Junger Mann…", begann er in einem Ton, der keinen Einspruch duldete. „Hör mir ganz genau zu. Ich werde es nämlich nur ein Mal sagen: Halt dich aus Dingen raus, die du erstens nicht verstehst und die dich zweitens nichts angehen. Versuch nicht noch ein Mal einen meiner Söhne zu etwas zu zwingen. Das könnte auch für dich fatale Folgen haben. Denk daran!"

Wenn Victor Fitzgerald glaubte, Tony DiNozzo Junior mit seiner Drohung Angst zu machen… nun, dann hatte er Recht. Zumindest was die erste Woche nach diesem Gespräch anging. Dann jedoch meldete sich Tonys zeitweilig verdrängte Neugier zurück und er machte sich erneut daran die Zwillinge zu beobachten. Was seine Neugier geweckt hatte, war Victor Fitzgerald selbst gewesen. Warum hatte es ihn nicht überrascht, dass seine Söhne Diebstähle „übten"? „Üben"! Wie konnte man überhaupt dieses Wort in diesem Zusammenhang benutzen? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie das öfters taten und nicht in jedem Fall die gestohlenen Gegenstände zurückgaben. So wie am letzten Schultag zum Beispiel. Wollten die beiden etwa berufsmäßige Diebe werden? Und wenn ja: Warum blieb Victor Fitzgerald so ruhig angesichts dieser Entwicklung? Alles was er gesagt hatte war, dass das Üben während der Gartenparty dumm gewesen war. Sollte das heißen, dass das Üben bei einer anderen Gelegenheit weniger dumm war? Tolerierte Victor Fitzgerald etwa, dass seine söhne kriminell wurden? All diese Fragen beschäftigten Tony, während er Vin und Martin auf den Fersen blieb, die jedoch auch dieses Mal seine Bemühungen recht schnell bemerkten. Statt ihn aber abzuschütteln wie in den vergangenen Wochen so oft geschehen ignorierten sie ihn einfach. Dummerweise brachte dieses Verhalten Tony aber auch keine neuen Erkenntnissen ein. Martin und Vin benahmen sich einfach… normal. Keine Diebstähle, keine Einbrüche, nichts. Es war frustrierend. So kam es, dass Tony eines Nachts vor lauter Frustration über die ergebnislosen letzten Tage nicht schlafen konnte. Nachdem er zwei Stunden lang an die Decke über seinem Bett gestarrt und Martins tiefen regelmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, beschloss er einen kurzen Spaziergang durch das Gebäude zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er danach besser schlafen. Er achtete nicht besonders darauf wohin er ging, als er barfuss die Gänge des Internats hinunter trödelte. Nur zwischendurch bemerkte er einmal überrascht, dass ihn sein Weg zu den Lehrerbüros führte. Aber es kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Um diese Uhrzeit arbeitete bestimmt niemand mehr dort, dem er über den Weg laufen konnte.

„Verfluchter Mist!" OK, vielleicht arbeitete doch noch jemand. Neugierig blieb Tony stehen und spähte den Flur hinunter, aus dem er die fluchende Stimme vernommen hatte.

„Vin?", entfuhr es ihm leise, als er seinen Klassenkameraden erkannte. Vin kniete vor einer der Bürotüren und war ganz offensichtlich damit beschäftigt das Türschloss zu knacken. Schnell trat Tony auf ihn zu. „Du solltest leiser fluchen.", bemerkte er nonchalant. Vin fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Tony! Was suchst du denn hier?", fragte er.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Aber was machst du hier?"

„Martins Walkman zurückholen. Ich hatte ihn mir na ja… „geborgt" und Cameron hat ihn während der Geschichtsstunde konfisziert.", erklärte er und machte sich erneut daran das Schloss zu knacken. „Wenn Martin das mitbekommt bin ich dran."

„Du kannst doch nicht…" Tony warf einen misstrauischen Blick den Flur hinunter. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. „Wenn Cameron merkt, dass der Walkman weg ist, weiß er doch sofort, dass ihn einer von euch beiden zurückgeholt hat. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das keine so besonders gute Idee da einzubrechen."

„Erstens: Ich frage dich nicht. Zweitens: Wer von uns beiden wollte ins Direktorenbüro einbrechen um seinen blauen Brief verschwinden zu lassen? Und drittens: Wir reden hier von Cameron! Der merkt doch überhaupt nicht, wenn in seinem Büro irgendetwas fehlt. Da könnten wir sogar die ganze Einrichtung mitgehen lassen und er würde es nicht merken." Er bemerkte, dass Tony etwas einwerfen wollte und hob schnell die Hand. „Und bevor du jetzt damit drohst uns auffliegen zu lassen: Denk daran was mein Vater dir gesagt hat." Tony schloss den Mund wieder und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag Martin doch einfach die Wahrheit und kriech bei Cameron zu Kreuze. Das ist weniger illegal, als das hier."

„Du übersiehst bloß etwas: Wenn ich Martin die Wahrheit sage werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Martin es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen kann." Er drehte den Türknauf vorsichtig um wenige Zentimeter. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren. „Na, wer sagt's denn!" Vin grinste zufrieden. „Steh mal kurz Schmiere, Tony. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verschwand in dem Büro. Nervös sah Tony den Flur hinauf und hinunter. Die Angelegenheit war ihm nicht geheuer. Nur wenige Sekunden darauf schienen sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, als er entschlossene Schritte näher kommen hörte. Panisch stieß er die Bürotür auf und riss Vin, der gerade die Schreibtischschubladen durchsuchte mit sich hinaus. „Jemand kommt!", zischte er und zerrte Vin an dessen T-Shirt mit sich den Gang hinunter.

„Stehen bleiben!", schrie plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen auf. Doch die beiden dachten gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie weiter. Hinter sich hörten sie die Schritte und Rufe ihres Verfolgers. Doch ihnen gelang es leicht den Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Verfolger zu vergrößern. Wer immer es war schien nicht die Kondition zu haben mit ihnen Schritt halten zu können. Sie bogen um die Ecke. „Links!", zischte Vin plötzlich leise und bevor Tony sich versah hatte sein Kamerad ihn in eines der Klassenzimmer gezerrt und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen. Schwer atmend lehnte sich Tony gegen die Wand des Raumes. „Und ich dachte, ihr beiden wärt langweilig.", schnaufte er. Schnell hielt Vin ihm mit der flachen Hand den Mund zu. Laute hektische Schritte näherten sich. Doch sie wurden schnell wieder leiser. Sie entfernten sich. Langsam löste Vin seine Hand von Tonys Mund.

„OK.", zischte Tony leise. „Du hast ein Problem. Du bist eindeutig Kleptomane!" Vin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich bin doch kein Kleptomane.", entgegnete er ruhig. Tony nickte hektisch.

„Doch! Bist du! Das ist bestimmt so eine genetische Sache! Deswegen ist Martin auch genauso! Jeder andere hätte seinem Bruder einfach gesagt, dass er Scheiße gebaut hat und dafür die Strafpredigt kassiert. Aber du? Nein! Du brichst ins Büro eines Lehrers ein! Klasse Idee!"

„Dad ist ein Meisterdieb."

„Hä?"

„Dad ist ein französischer Meisterdieb namens Arsène Lupin. Der richtige Victor Fitzgerald ist in Vietnam gefallen. Dad hat seine Identität angenommen." Er starrte einen Moment ins Leere. Dann verzog er plötzlich das Gesicht, als ob ihm erst jetzt klar geworden wäre, was er gesagt hatte. „Oh Scheiße!" Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh Mist! Dad bringt mich um."

„Äh…", brachte Tony verwirrt hervor. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Szene in der letzten Ferienwoche, als Victor Fitzgerald oder besser Arsène Lupin bei seinem Vater gewesen war um diese ganzen Kunstgegenstände verkaufen zu lassen. „Wenn dein Dad ein Dieb ist… Was ist mein Dad dann?"

„Ein Hehler."

„Wow." Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Ihr tretet also in die Fußstapfen eures Vaters? Und was ist mit mir? Soll ich in Zukunft euer Diebesgut verticken?"

„Bei allem Respekt: Das musst du mit dir und deinem Gewissen abmachen." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er lugte hinaus auf den Flur. Es war niemand zu sehen.

„Gute Nacht.", flüsterte er, bevor er hinaushuschte und Tony alleine im Dunkeln zurückließ.

Martin wusste von dem Augenblick an als er aufwachte, dass etwas furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Am Anfang war es nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl. Doch das verstärkte sich schlagartig, als er die Augen aufschlug und seinen Bruder neben seinem Bett sitzen sah und es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als Vin ihm die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erzählte. Nun befand er sich auf dem Weg zum Baseball-Feld der Schule und versuchte nicht über all die grauenhaften Dinge nachzudenken, die geschehen konnten, wenn DiNozzo auf die Idee kam jemanden von seiner Unterhaltung mit Vin zu erzählen. Allen voran was sein Vater mit ihm und Vin machen würde… Er blieb am Spielfeldrand stehen. Wie jeden Samstagmorgen hatte sich Tony mit ein paar Freunden zum Baseball spielen getroffen. Bevor Martin Gelegenheit hatte sich gegenüber Tony bemerkbar zu machen, hatte dieser ihn bereits gesehen. Er kam gemütlich zu ihm herüber geschlendert, während seine Freunde das Spiel ohne ihn fortsetzten. „Hey, Fitzgerald! Was willst du denn hier?"

„Frag nicht so blöd. Du weißt genau, weshalb ich hier bin. Was willst du?", fragte Martin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst nicht zur Polizei gehen und Dad anzeigen. Dann ist dein Dad nämlich auch dran! Aber du kannst bei der nächsten Gelegenheit dem Direktor einen kleinen Tipp geben uns betreffend. Also, was willst du haben, damit du die Klappe hältst?" Tony trat unruhig von einem Fuss auf den anderen.

„Hallo?", fragte Martin ungeduldig.

„Ich… ähm… Ich will kein Hehler werden."

„Wie bitte?" Er verzog verwirrt das Gesicht.

„Na, du und Vin ihr werdet Diebe wie euer Dad! Das ist cool!", erklärte er und schwang seinen Baseball-Schläger auf seine Schulter. „Aber wenn ich so werde wie mein Dad, dann werde ich ein Hehler! Und das ist ganz und gar nicht cool!"

„Wer sagt, dass du ein Hehler werden sollst?"

„Genau das habe ich mir auch gesagt!" Tony sah ihn triumphierend an. „Und ich habe beschlossen kein Hehler zu werden."

„OK.", entgegnete Martin langsam. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr mitzukommen.

„Ich werde ein Dieb.", fuhr Tony fort. Martin sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

„Warum?", fragte er schließlich.

„Warum seid ihr Diebe geworden?"

„Wir führen eine Familientradition fort."

„Und ich begründe eine!" Seine Miene erhellte sich. „Fitzgerald, als ich gestern Abend mit deinem Bruder durch die Gänge geflohen bin… das hat Riesenspaß gemacht!"

„Ja, aber das passiert normalerweise nicht! „Abhauen" ist bei uns ein Ausnahmefall! Und denk mal darüber nach, was passiert, wenn du mal erwischt und verhaftet wirst! Es war reines Glück, dass ihr gestern Abend nicht erkannt worden seid."

„Ist dein Dad mal verhaftet worden?"

„Ja, zwei Mal oder so."

„Und was hat er gemacht?"

„Er ist geflohen und hat eine neue Identität angenommen. Aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte! Dad ist ein Ausnahme-Dieb." Tony baute sich provozierend vor ihm auf. „Ich höre hier immer nur Ausnahme! Kann es sein, dass du mich schlicht und einfach nicht dabei haben willst, weil du mich nicht leiden kannst?"

„Weißt du, es ist ziemlich einfach dich nicht zu mögen.", entgegnete er. „Aber das hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Sagst du!"

„Sag ich! Aber da du das, was ich sage sowieso nicht akzeptieren wirst, soll Dad entscheiden. Wenn Dad damit einverstanden ist, dass du in Zukunft mit dabei bist soll es mir recht sein."

Wenige Tage später war die Angelegenheit entschieden. Tony war von nun an Teil der Bande um Arsène Lupin und als erstes in diesem neuen absolut grandiosen und aufregenden Lebensabschnitt - jedenfalls war Tony davon überzeugt, dass es so werden würde - als erstes also in diesem neuen Leben… fiel sein Eishockey-Training überraschend aus und so kam es, dass er sich nur zehn Minuten nachdem er zu seinem Training aufgebrochen war wieder vor seinem Zimmer wieder fand und schwungvoll die Tür aufriss.

„Hey, sorry, dass ich euch störe, aber mein…" Tony registrierte nur am Rande, dass weder Martin noch Kenneth an einem der beiden Schreibtische saßen. Er registrierte auch nur am Rande, dass die beiden auf Martins Bett lagen und Kenneths Hemd und seine Jacke ihren Weg auf den Boden neben dieses besagte Bett gefunden hatten. Was er aber wirklich registrierte war Kenneths Mund auf Martins leicht geöffneten Lippen und Kenneths Arme, die sich besitzergreifend um Martin geschlossen hatten. Ach ja, und Martins hysterisches „Scheiße!" als er Tony mitten im Zimmer stehen sah. Unkapriziös versuchte er Kenneth von sich weg zu drücken, was aber nicht gelang, da Kenneth anscheinend schwerer war als er aussah und ausserdem derart verdattert von Tonys plötzlichem Auftauchen zu sein schien, dass er ganz vergessen hatte sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen starrte er Tony einfach nur überrascht an und einen Moment lang fragte sich Tony wer schockierter war: Er selbst oder Kenneth?

„Ähm… hi, Tony.", murmelte Martin schließlich verstört, als er den Versuch Kenneth von sich wegzudrücken aufgegeben hatte. Tonys Blick wanderte über dieses ganze Szenario, das sich ihm darbot und blieb schließlich auf Kenneths Hand kleben, die irgendwie ihren Weg unter Martins Hemd gefunden hatte und sich dort nur allzu deutlich abzeichnete. Plötzlich zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein freches Grinsen. „Französisch-Nachhilfe, hm?" Hilflos zuckte sein Zimmerkamerad mit den Achseln. „Ich verziehe mich dann mal für so zwei oder drei Stunden und lasse euch in Ruhe „lernen". Aber treibt es nicht zu wild." Er entledigte sich schnell seiner Sportsachen und zwinkerte ihnen noch fröhlich zu, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du deinen Vater nicht dazu überreden kannst dich wieder mit Vin zusammenwohnen zu lassen?", brach Kenneth schließlich das Schweigen. Martin seufzte auf. „Vergiss es. Den werde ich nie wieder los."


End file.
